Breaking Manic
by insaneshadowfangirl
Summary: No comfort to be found here, folks! Sleet and Dingo finally get their hands on one of the Royal Triplets, and Manic finds himself way in over his head in the hands of this predator... Can he handle the pressure, or will he shatter? (Used to be 'Reward'. Chapter one updated to include a lemon) Warning: SleetxManic RAPE. Now complete- Sequel "Fixing You" posted!
1. Caught and First Time

Insane: Oh, hai... So, you may notice the beginning of this both hasn't changed and has also been posted to Moments. This is a different story with the same beginning as Reward - Manic getting kidnapped by Sleet and Dingo and getting raped. The difference is that in THIS story, Manic isn't rescued afterward. WARNINGS: VERY DARK VERY RAPE VERY DETAILED. CONTAINS BREAKING OF THE MOBIAN SPIRIT.

This is NOT PART OF THE MOMENTS TIMELINE!

Disclaimer: I don't own STH or SU.

~! #$%^&*()-

Sleet held up his hard-earned captive by the scuff of his neck, showing him off to Doctor Robotnik. Manic struggled violently against his grip, but Sleet's grasp on the excess skin on the back of his neck - a place considered taboo for anyone other than parents and close lovers to hold - and the shackles on his hands and feet rendered him helpless as a newborn pup.

"Oh ho! So, you caught one of the royal brats!"

Sleet didn't mention that Dingo did most of the work - he didn't want any chance of losing his reward. Manic growled, but was still unable to do anything.

Robotnik stepped forward and grabbed his chin, forcing green eyes to lock on black sunglasses. "Quiet, boy."

Manic bit him. The green thief hated doing so, it made him feel like a feral. He also regretted it, as almost immediately he was smacked violently across the muzzle, making him see stars.

"Sleet, you did a very good job catching him - take your reward. Don't break it too quickly." If Manic could see the expression on Sleet's face, he would've shuddered.

~! #$%^&*()-

"Where are you taking me!?" Manic demanded as Sleet dragged him down an unfamiliar hall. Manic knew this wasn't they way to the cellblocks - he'd broken into those before. This hall looked... almost nice... When Sleet opened one of the doors and entered, it took Manic a moment to realize where they were, but when he did, he was even more confused than before.

"Huh?"

"Shut up." Sleet snapped, dragging his confused captive through his quarters.

When they reached the bedroom, it hit Manic like a ton of bricks.

Oh, HELL no.

"LET ME GO!" The thirteen-year-old shouted, attempting to get away yet again. He was rewarded with a whack to the back of the head that caused darkness to creep in on the corners of his eyes. He shook it off and desperately tried to think of a way out of this situation.

Manic's thoughts were broken into when Sleet lifted him again and tossed him onto the bed, before turning to ensure the door was locked. The green hedgie forced himself into a sitting position, kneeling in the middle the bed with his ears pinned back and teeth bared in aggression. His quills were bristled, even the ones that made up his bangs were rigid and sharp.

Sleet saw this display and chuckled. "Do you really think you can scare me off, rat?"

Manic hissed, feral instincts taking over again.

"None of that, now." Sleet chided. He snapped his fingers, activating a feature of the shackles the boy was wearing that would save him a lot of time and energy.

Manic yipped as the metal bands on his ankles quickly separated from each other then unexpectedly pulled his legs out from under him, attaching to chains at the lower bedposts and leaving him lying on the bed, his arms bound under him and his legs spread obscenely. The thief let out a string of curse words that would've made any sailor blush.

"Language!" Sleet scolded his captive, snapping again. This time his wrist shackles attached to the bedposts above him.

"FUCK YOU!" Manic snapped, then winced as he realized how those words could be taken.

Sleet laughed, removing his cape. "That was my plan, actually."

Manic growled. "Come anywhere near me and I'll-"

"You'll what, exactly?" Sleet asked snidely, kicking one of his boots off. "In case you haven't noticed, Manikku, you're tied to the bed." He kicked off the other boot. "Totally..." He reached over and tugged on Manic's medallion, snapping the cord and holding it up for the green prince to see. "... Helpless." He tossed the necklace to the corner of the room. "So you might as well cooperate- it may just make this easier on you. If you don't, I guarantee this will hurt exponentially more."

Manic swallowed. His heart was pounding in his ears, a mean feat when said appendages were on top of your head. Empty threats were pointless, and aggression would probably only get him hit again. The bounty hunter held all the cards here, and he was right.

Manic was totally helpless. He could resist and make this harder, or submit and... He didn't really know. Would Sleet make it hurt less? Would he just compensate physical pain for mental? Manic supposed it didn't matter - anyway he looked at this, fighting back was a bad idea.

Sleet smirked broadly when he saw green ears fold loosely in submission. Perhaps not willing, but submission all the same.

"Good boy." The wolf said, walking over and patting the teen on the head. Manic flushed, both embarrassed and humiliated. Sleet, ignoring this, pulled off his shirt, tossing it over by his shoes. He moved over to the nightstand, looking in the drawer.

As the hunter dug through the contents of the nightstand, he snapped his fingers again, causing Manic's wrist shackles to release from the chains. "Take your clothes off."

It was a command, and while the rebellious side of the green furball told him to ignore it, the smarter side won out and the boy began pulling off his gloves.

Gloves, spiked wristbands, fanny pack, his shoes and his vest all hit the floor. The chartruse hedgie was left bare, fur standing on end and goosebumps crawling down his arms from sudden cold. Sensitive pads on his hands that rarely felt anything outside of the cotton gloves Manic wore were placed on the bedspread behind him and leaned upon to relieve some of the pressure the chains he put on his ankles.

Sleet looked up and nodded in approval "Good boy."

Manic felt himself flush again as orange eyes roved over his bare fur. He heard a snap and the wrist shackles immediately snapped back into place, bringing his arms with them and forcing him to lie down again.

Manic had a bad feeling that Sleet was getting impatient. This was evidenced when he heard the sound of a zipper undoing. Hearing the rustle of cloth had Manic squeezing his eyes shut in fear.

The smaller Mobian felt the bed shift as his captor climbed onto it, then felt clawed fingers grip his muzzle. "Eyes open, Manikku."

Manic REALLY didn't want to. But when he felt those sharp claws dig into his chin he immediately complied.

Sleet was straddling him, one hand on the bedspread for balance, the other still gripping Manic's muzzle. It was a clearly dominate stance, and they both knew it. Those cold orange eyes were locked onto emeralds. Manic felt a surge of instinctual fear at having a predator looming over him while he was so helpless. Almost against his will, his eyes moved downward, then widened in terror at the ten-inch member hanging between the wolf's legs. Unbidden, a whimper rose from his throat, making Sleet grin.

"Scared?"

He was terrified, but there was no way he was going to admit it. "No..."

"Liar."

Manic was silent.

Sleet growled, and Manic violently flinched. "You're scared. Admit it." There was a hint of a growl in that voice that made Manic whimper.

"Y-yes, I'm scared!"

Sleet smirked. "You should relax."

Manic took a couple of slow, deep breaths, as Sleet let go of his chin. He wasn't really calming down, especially when he felt something - one of Sleet's claws - circling his tail. Said appendage twitched. "Are you a virgin, Manikku?"

Manic whimpered and nodded nervously.

Sleet grinned, and that finger and claw that was currently playing with his tail went a little bit lower and started working its way into Manic's tailhole.

The green hedgie yelped in surprise and slight pain, arching off the bed. "N-no!"

"If I don't do this it will hurt more." He growled. "I'm being nice right now- I could just go straight to breaking you." His grin grew positively feral. "I want to, but I'm trying to be nice since you're being such a good boy. But if you're not going to behave... Then I'll just start punishing you." He roughly scraped that claw on the inside of the child's anus just to emphasize his point.

Manic yelped. "I-I'll be g-good..."

That finger continued moving, and Manic bit his tongue in an attempt to keep quiet. It was either that or things would get worse, and with how bad they were now, he didn't wanna see what it would be like if it would've gotten worse. Another one worked its way in, and they both coated with a slick coating of red liquid- blood. Manic was unconsciously testing his bonds, whining softly.

It hurt, dammit! And he knew it wasn't even a fraction of the pain he'd be going through once that dick was inside of him.

A third finger and sharp claw slipped into his ass, and Manic bit down on his tongue so hard he bled. The child whined louder, though in discomfort more than protest, as those fingers moved around, making scissoring motions and stretching him to (hopefully) accommodate the massive cock standing at attention between Sleet's legs.

Manic's own member was well hidden in its pouch, and he highly doubted it would be coming out any time soon.

Distracted in his own thoughts, Manic was startled when the intrusion left his backside, leaving him feeling strangely empty. The feeling wasn't to last though, because Sleet took position on his knees in between the hedgehog's legs.

Sleet, having spread a small amount of lube from the nightstand drawer on his own hard cock, pressed the head to the small, twitching ring of muscles his fingers had just left. He heard a fearful whine, and looked Manic in the eye. A slight smirk crossed his face, and he shoved his hips forward, getting a beautiful scream from the bound child as he was invaded, and feeling a wonderful, dizzying tightness engulf his cock.

"PLEASE!" Manic yelped. It hurt, it hurt it hurt it HURT! "Take it out!" There were tears running down his face and he didn't even notice, it felt like he'd been torn in two.

Sleet snorted. "Why would I do that?"

Manic was silent yet again. Or at least he wasn't verbal in his answer, instead screaming again.

Sleet only laughed and started to move. The teen tried desperately to think of something else, something other than the horrible, tearing and stabbing pain in his ass. Every time he managed to zone out slightly, though, Sleet would smack him, or a particularly rough thrust would penetrate deeper than before and bring even more pain, snapping him back to the present.

It could've been minutes, or it could have been hours, Manic had lost any sense of time in Sleet's windowless bedroom, but eventually the wolf shoved himself fully inside the bound hedgehog, tensed up, and came, causing the teen to arch off the bed, crying out one final time as the various tears and injuries were agitated by the sticky fluid.

Manic fell back against the bedspread, breathing hard. He was tired. Exausted, even. He barely even noticed the bounty hunter pull out of him, though the moment it registered he breathed a desperate sigh of relief.

Sleet, though perfectly content where he was, knew he couldn't leave the boy tied to the bed in this state, because it would get him a demerit when the Inspector Bot came in for Quarters Check. Climbing off the boy and down from the bed, the wolf threw a robe on and started digging in the nightstand again.

Manic wanted nothing more than to curl up and sleep. He was sore, tired, hungry, thirsty, and disgusted. He could feel a sticky liquid dripping down his thigh, and it was making him slightly queasy. His arms hurt from being strung up like they were, his ass hurt for obvious reasons, and his throat hurt from all the screaming.

Sleet grasped his muzzle again, and Manic made a vaguely protesting noise, wanting to be left alone. Unexpectedly, Sleet produced... A collar? He wasn't seriously going to...

Click. The collar locked around his neck, just a hair off from being too tight and definately uncomfortable. The lock seemed to be at the back of the black leather ring. Manic growled and was yet again hit, adding to the pain he was feeling.  
"Now you hush." Sleet scolded. He clapped his hands and the shackles came open instead of just disconnecting from the chains, and Manic immediately curled into a fearful ball, not wanting anymore pain. He heard Sleet chuckle at this, then he felt his captor grasp the back of the collar and lift him into the air. Manic didn't bother struggling, he was too tired and sore and knew that even if he got away, there was nowhere he could go in this state.

Sleet carried him out of the bedroom and into a room down the adjoining hall. This room seemed to be a storage room, as it was full of all manner of useless junk. However, in a cleared out corner there was a square cage, about four and a half feet wide, long, and tall, with no door and an open top. Manic was dragged to this cage and dropped inside. Sleet then pushed a button on the wall above and to the left of it.

The top of the cage covered suddenly with a metal roof, leaving the green hedgehog trapped with no locks to pick, and no way out. He looked up into icy orange eyes and asked one simple question.

"Why?"

He was rewarded with an answer that had his skin crawling.

"Because I can." And he left the room, flicking off the lights and locking the door as he did.

Alone in the dark, with blood and semen matting his fur and pain coursing through his entire body, Manic curled up and cried.  
~! #$%^&*()-

Insane: And this is only the beginning...


	2. Day 2, The Collar, and Thirst

Insane: Hello, my little popcorn balls! It's great to see you all, and to remind you that I don't own Sonic Underground! Yes, I know, a tragedy.

Manic: *in his cage* I hate you!

Insane: Well, I guess I won't let you get a break this chapter.

Manic: Say wha!? You promised!

Insane: I said if you were good!

Manic: But-

Insane: You should be punished! SLEET!

Sleet: *walks in* What do you want, Changeling!?

Manic: Eep... *cowers*

Insane: *points*

Sleet: *picks up the cage and walks off* Thank you, Changeling.

Insane: *calls after him* I HAVE A NAME! ... *to herself* It's weird, but it's still my name!

~! #$%^&*()-

-the next day-

Manic groaned as he slowly blinked awake. For a moment, confusion reigned, and he didn't understand why it was dark, why he was so sore, and why he felt so _dirty_.

Then the memories came back, giving the green thief a head rush. "Goddess..." he mumbled, feeling queasy. Running his bare hands over his fur to take stock of the varying injuries across his body by feeling for them in the dark, he found several large sensitive areas that were more than likely bruises. This was backed up by their locations being predominately on his wrists, ankles, and where he remembered being hit the evening before. His searching, peach-furred hand found it's way to his rectum and he winced, yanking his hand away instantly. _That_ was still incredibly painful, and his tail immediately dropped over it in a protective fashion. Manic wanted nothing more than to leave the matted fur around the area alone, but he knew he needed to be thorough since he couldn't see, so he ran a hand over the area, pressing and probing gently, breath catching whenever he hit an painful spot.

The last place he checked was his back, attempting to ensure - as mush as he could with them being on his back, anyway- that none of his quills were broken. Broken quills needed to be removed before they got infected, making them even more painful to remove than normal. Finding one, he gritted his teeth, pinned back his ears, squeezed his eyes shut, and yanked, managing to get it out on the second tug. Probing around his dry mouth with his tongue brought another injury to Manic's attention, the cuts on his tongue from sharp canine teeth biting into it in a desperate attempt to keep quiet.

_'I'm a wreck,' _Manic reflected. _'Well, maybe not quite, but I am in a pretty bad sitch and not at my best with all of these injuries...'_

The green hedgehog suddenly felt a horrid thought enter his mind.

What if he couldn't even walk?

Manic attempted to get up and gasped in pain, falling back onto the floor of the cage with an "Oof..."

'Okay, so that was a bust... I can't even stand!'

The door to the storage room creaked open, letting in a shaft of light from outside. Manic squinted and lifted an arm to block out the unaccustomed brightness, his wrist brushing against that damn collar.

"I see you're awake."

Hearing Sleet's voice brought a feral anger to the caged Mobian. He snarled, quills bristling.  
He wasn't expecting what came next. A series of electrical pulses shot through his body, bringing out screams of pain.

"You're not being very good, rat."

Manic glared at him, noting the remote he had in one clawed hand. Of course that Goddess damned collar couldn't just be there for it's value in humiliating him, no it HAD to be a fucking SHOCK COLLAR.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT FROM ME!?" Manic screamed, rage lacing his words.

Sleet grinned, and Manic felt a shiver go down his spine. "I want you broken. I want you on your knees begging for what you got last night, calling me Master and obeying orders."

"You're a sick fucker, Sleet." Manic hissed, quills rising in anger. "You'll never break me!"

"We'll see, Manic. We'll see." Sleet said. "You're pretty ornery right now, though. I think perhaps you should calm down before we continue." He smirked. "I hope you're not too upset when I get back - I'd hate for you to die of thirst before I have a chance to try."

Of course Manic had noticed how dry his mouth was; he'd just had more to worry about at the moment. Manic could easily handle hunger, he'd been doing that his whole life. Thirst, though, was something that could be easily and cheaply quenched, and so he'd never really been this thirsty before - it felt like his mouth was full of cotton.

The wolf turned and left, closing and locking the door behind him.

Manic was left in the dark, alone, injured, filthy in more than one way, and incredibly thirsty.

~! #$%^&*()-

It was a long time until the room's door opened again. The caged hedgehog was not only miserable now, but bored and antsy as well. He hated being trapped in one place as much as Sonic did, and there was certainly nothing for him to do trapped in this stupid cage that was almost certainly built with him and his lock picking skills in mind.

That made him wonder how long Sleet had been planning this.

When the door finally did open, Sleet found his captive sitting in the corner of his cage, knees drawn up to his chest, face buried in his knees and arms wrapped around his legs.

Sleet knew the green hedgehog had know way of knowing how long he'd been here - it was going on thirty-six hours now - But probably felt it was a very long time.

Which made it the perfect time to offer him a deal. "Are you ready to act like a civilized street urchin now?"

Manic jumped as though he hadn't realized his captor was there, before squinting up at him while he stood in too-bright light. "Yes..." He mumbled.

"I didn't quite catch that, boy."

"Yes."

"Yes what?"

Manic wasn't going to say what Sleet wanted. Sleet knew this. But he wasn't dumb enough to snark right then, so he chose something safe, and not nearly as humiliating.

"Yes, sir."

Not quite what Sleet was fishing for, but close enough. Ge smirked, knowing exactly what brought on this sudden bout of cooperation. "Thirsty, aren't you?"

Quietly, Manic responded, "Yes, sir."

That smirk only grew. If the green hedgehog had looked up at his captor instead of at his feet he'd have been curled into a tight ball.

"Well if you want water, you'll have to drink something else first."

Then came the sound of a zipper undoing...


	3. Blowjob

Manic: SOMEONE HELP ME I'M BEING HELD AGAINST MY WILL!

Insane: Ignore him, officers. He's delusional.

Police officer 1: Of course, young lady.

Police Officer 2: But he's in a cage...

PO1: Yes, why is that? Are you actually-

Insane: *whispers*

PO1&2: That would be acceptable. *both leer at Manic*

Manic: INSANE, DID YOU JUST WHORE ME OUT TO BRIBE THE COPS?!

Insane: Of course! Now be a good boy and do as you're told.

*Manic is dragged away*

Insane: Oh, and I don't own Sonic.

:;;((6(!$&&

_Manic jumped as though he hadn't realized his captor was there, before squinting up at him while he stood in too-bright light. "Yes..." He mumbled._

_"I didn't quite catch that, boy."_

_"Yes."_

_"Yes what?"_

_Manic wasn't going to say what Sleet wanted. Sleet knew this. But he wasn't dumb enough to snark right then, so he chose something safe, and not nearly as humiliating._

_"Yes, sir."_

_Not quite what Sleet was fishing for, but close enough. He smirked, knowing exactly what brought on this sudden bout of cooperation. "Thirsty, aren't you?"_

_Quietly, Manic responded, "Yes, sir."_

_That smirk only grew. If the green hedgehog had looked up at his captor instead of at his feet he'd have been curled into a tight ball._

_"Well if you want water, you'll_ _have to drink something else first."_

_Then came the sound of a zipper undoing..._

The green hedgehog looked up at his captor, horror dawning on his face. 'He CAN'T be serious...'

But of course, the smarter side of the theif knew that he was completely serious, and that if he wanted water he'd have to play Sleet's disgusting game. His ears flattened at the thought.

For a moment, Manic contemplated running off - or trying to - when he got taken out of the cage. Then he remembered he could barely stand at this point and was wearing a shock collar.

The top of the cage opened and the green furball was dragged out and dropped on the floor in front of Sleet, landing on his knees. Not only was the symbolism obvious, but it put him at the perfect height to have that enourmous dick in his face. Manic wanted to puke.

'It's just an act...' He told himself sternly. 'Just a humiliating, self-deprecating act that doesn't MEAN anything. Just do it and get it over with so you can get some water.'

Of course, this didn't help much.

"Get to it, hedgehog. I'm getting impatient."

Grimacing, Manic leaned forward, bracing himself by putting his hands on the floor in front of him. He couldn't believe he was actually doing this.

He closed his mouth around the larger male's cock and felt a hand slip into the back area of his bangs. Sleet held him there, clearly not intending to let the boy up until he was finished. Manic started sucking, hoping to get through this as quickly as possible.

Sleet tightened his grip in those quills on top of the prince's head, resisting the urge to just start thrusting into his prisoner's mouth. He wanted to see if Manic had any actual skill at this before he started choking him.

Manic, meanwhile, was not having a good time. He had no idea if Sleet expected him to take all ten inches into his mouth but he doubted he could. He had a gag reflex after all. It tasted horrible, and the grip on his quills was becoming painful. He took another couple inches in, sucking hard and hearing a moan.

Sleet was enjoying himself, that much he knew, but if the boy on the floor didn't do better than this soon he'd find himself choking on the larger Mobian's dick.

Manic, despite not wanting to do this at all, knew he needed to do a decent job at it. He kept his eyes shut tight, not wanting to see, but continued sucking, treating it like a poor-tasting lolipop. This was apparently a good idea, because by zoning out slightly and acting like it was something worth sucking on, he was giving Sleet a very enjoyable blowjob. And that was more than likely the only reason he wasn't getting it rammed down his throat.

One hand came up from the floor and wrapped around the part of Sleet's shaft that he couldn't fit in his mouth. The bounty hunter jerked, not expecting that, but the loud groan showed he was clearly enjoying it.

The captive hedgehog could feel Sleet's pulse increase, feel the grip on his quills get tighter, and hear him panting. Sleet shoved a good six inches into his mouth and down his throat -causing Manic to gag- before tensing and coming into the teen's throat. Manic tried to pull away when it was over, hoping to spit it out.

No such luck. "Swallow."

Bile threatening to come up his throat, Manic complied, forcing down the same liquid currently matting the fur on and around his crotch. Sleet finally let him go, allowing the theif to sit back and look up at the hunter's face, trying to ignore the overwhelming taste of his captor's cum in his mouth.

Sleet was smirking again, that I-am-about-to-walk-on-your-grave smirk. Manic swallowed nervously.

"That was better than I expected, Manniku."

Manic was unsurprised when Sleet grabbed him by that blasted collar and dropped him back in the cage as he spoke. He was much more surprised by the unexpected praise. He wasn't sure whether to be proud or disgusted.

As Sleet turned to leave, he said, "I'll be back in an hour or so with your water. So long as you behave there shouldn't be any issues with you recieveing it. Understood?"

Quietly, staring at the floor of his cage, the boy responded, "Yes, sir."


	4. Aphrodisiac

Manic: -_-  
Insane: :)  
Manic: Hate you.  
Insane: Don't you wanna know the word of the day?  
Manic: No.  
Insane: Aphrodasiac; noun; a food, drink, or drug that stimulates sexual desire.  
Manic: O_O You have GOT to be kidding me...  
Insane: Nope, and you get even more than that~  
Manic: HATE you!  
Insane: And I don't own you.  
~! #$%^&*()-

As it turned out, Sleet didn't return for another three hours, and during that time Manic had fallen asleep again. Sleet had just finished another annoying mission to try to catch the other three hedgehogs - or rather two hedgehogs and a changeling who's preferred form was that of a hedgehog. He'd been reminded of this (the hard way) first hand during the fight.

~! #$%^&*()-

"What have you done with our brother?!" Sonia had demanded, aiming her keyboard-gun-smoke-machine-necklace-thing at him. Her brother -Sonic- had been pointing his own weapon at Dingo.

He was ashamed to admit he'd forgotten her, the one with the most potential to ruin his current plans. Changelings were unbalanced at the best of times but put their 'family' (anyone whom was marked as such, whether they were blood or not) in danger and they got psycho.

Thus forgetting she was a changeling was a Very Bad Thing, and while he and Dingo were occupied by the other two, he didn't notice the black-furred, green-eyed feral kitten slinking through the shadows until after it had snuck behind him, changed into a Mobian hedgehog, and slammed her signature metal staff down on his skull.

Having to be carried out of there by Dingo had been fucking embarrassing, and since he couldn't punish Insanity, he'd simply punish her betrothed instead.

When he'd woken an hour and a half afterward he'd grabbed the bottle of water he'd been planning to give to Manic before the orders to chase the other hedgehogs came in.

Opening it, he'd poured the contents of three special packets of tasteless powder into the bottle before closing and shaking it to dissolve the two packets of a powerful aphrodisiac and single packet of something even less pleasant. Once he could no longer see the grit, he stalked back to the storage room.

~! #$%^&*()-

He was surprised to find the boy asleep again. He looked almost cute, curled on the floor of the cage with ears folded, his tail planted firmly over that tight little hole and a small amount of cum dripping from his mouth, leftover from that blowjob earlier. Then again, he could easily work this to his advantage, so he opened the cage and picked him up, careful not to wake him, and carried him to the bedroom.

The first thing Manic noticed when he awoke was he was tied to the bed again. This alone would've been enough to make him panic, but the second thing he noticed was he wasn't on his back like last time, but his front, leaving him feeling even more exposed than before. The third thing he noticed was Sleet was seated next to him, judging by the weight on the bed. He squirmed slightly against the bonds but stopped almost instantly when he felt a hand grasp the back of his neck and lightly pin him down.

"You wouldn't want to spill this, now would you?" Sleet asked in a condescending tone, moving an uncapped bottle of water into his field of vision.

"No, sir." The green hedgie kept the honorific in place simply because omitting it would just lead to a prompting for it and further refusal would only put Sleet in a bad mood and get him hit or shocked again -punished, his mind supplied- and he didn't want that at all.

"Then quit moving."

"Yes, sir."

The bottle was placed to his lips and a humiliated Manic was forced to drink from his captor's hand like a feral. The bottle was drained, finally washing that awful taste out of his throat.

Sleet knew the aphrodisiac would work much faster than the other packet, practically right away. So he was unsurprised when, thirty or so seconds after Manic had finished the spiked water, he started squirming again.

"Wh-what d-did you put in that?!"

Manic felt it almost instantly. There had to have been something in the water, because all of a sudden he had a funny feeling in the pit of his stomach and his whole body seemed almost tingly.

"Just a little something to help me break you." Sleet responded, lifting the boy's tail and running one claw across that pert little hole. Manic's hips twitched. The wolf moved to straddle him again, noting with amusement that his quills were flat again his back, showing submission.

Manic was confused. Every touch seemed to send sparks of something through his entire body. When Sleet's hand moved downward from his tailhole and cupped his crotch, he actually moaned. Face flushed crimson, he again demanded to know what had been put in that water. He received no answer other than Sleet moving his fingertips slightly, rubbing in small circles and causing Manic to yelp. He felt a familiar heat in the pouch that held his most intimate parts from view and whined softly, unable to believe he was enjoying this.

_What_ had been in that water?!

Meanwhile, Sleet was searching for something, looking for the small slit hidden in Manic's fur, the one that marked the opening to the pouch that was currently hiding his captive's dick from view. He could tell he was getting close because Manic's timid squirming was getting worse.

His hips suddenly bucked, and Sleet's searching finger slipped inside. Almost instantly, the hedgehog moaned. Sleet smirked when he realized the teen's member was almost all the way out of the slit on its own.

Manic was panting. His fur was coated with a thin sheet of sweat and he was overly warm all over. His cock was seconds from removing itself from its pouch and he was having trouble breathing.

"Please..."

Sleet laughed behind him, probing that pouch with two clawed fingers. It was only a moment before, for the first time since he'd been here, his own six and a half inches decided to show themselves.

Manic was ashamed.

Sleet knew it was only a matter of time - perhaps another few minutes - before the other agent he'd spiked the water with activated. He wanted the boy ready by then, so he placed three clawed fingers in front of Manic's mouth.

"Get them wet for me."

He obediently took the digits into his mouth and sucked on them for a moment, before Sleet pulled them out and reinserted them into Manic's tailhole, stretching him much quicker than before.

The sensations drove the drugged teen wild, causing him to squirm, moan, and buck his hips backwards. Sleet found it amusing, and Manic was mortified. Uncaring of that fact, the wolf merely repositioned himself so he was ready to enter the bound Mobian.

Now that Manic was ready, Sleet needed to do one more thing before the second agent kicked in. He reached for the nightstand and took something off the table he'd put there before Manic had woken up.

"Open your mouth."

When Manic complied, he was startled to find a rubber ball with straps shoved in his mouth and tied tightly against the quills on the back of his head. He tried to speak, but only made a muffled, whiny noise that made Sleet laugh.

It was less than twenty seconds later that the second drug kicked in. Burning, horrible _pain_ spread to every inch of Manic's body that was in contact with something. The skin and fur under the shackles on his wrists and ankles, the collar, his entire front side and anywhere Sleet was touching felt like it went up in flames instantly. The reason for the ball gag became apparent as Manic screamed, attempting to buck his captor off of him. He pulled against the chains, tugging and trying to relieve some of the pain. Then Sleet shoved his entire ten inch dick in Manic's tailhole and the pain was now inside of him. There were tears pouring down his face as clawed hands scrabbled uselessly against the sheets.

_Make it stop make it stop make it STOP!_

For the next fifty minutes, all Manic knew was that awful, burning pain, and screams tearing themselves from his throat. He didn't notice when Sleet came inside of him, didn't notice when he pulled out and threw a blanket over his back to replace the contact of him being there, and didn't notice when his captor left the room to do other things. All he noticed was the pain, and immediately when the drug wore off -after fifty or so minutes - he passed out into blissful, merciful blackness.


	5. Bathtime and Breaking

Insane: Looks like you're almost broken.

Manic: *hands in his lap; Quietly* Yes ma'am...

Insane: I don't own Sonic. However, I seem to be well on the way to crushing his brother's spirit. Yay!

~! #$%^&*()-

The moment Manic woke up, he wished he hadn't. He was sore EVERYwhere, and just breathing seemed to shoot pain through his body. _Why does it hurt so much?_ He still had the gag in his mouth, and his arms were bound behind his back.

He peered out between the metal bars of the cage, confused as to why the lights were on. Befuddled by pain and exhausted as he was, it took a moment for him to realize that the cage - _his cage_, a voice in his mind that was becoming more vocal the longer he was here pointed out - had been moved. Looking around in confusion led to the conclusion that he was in the bathroom.

_Wait... the bathroom? Why...?_

This was getting harder and harder to stand. Humiliation and pain, not even bringing up the things he'd been forced to do, were taking a toll on the thief's mind and body. It seemed non-stop and endless, and he hadn't even had the slightest chance to fight back.

The door opened to admit Sleet, who was thankfully dressed. Manic shrank back in fear as he approached.

"How were those drugs, by the way?"

Manic's eyes went wide and he scrambled backwards, pressing himself against the back bars and the wall the cage sat next to, making muffled noises of fear. Sleet chuckled, walking over to the bathtub and turning on the hot tap.

"Didn't like it?" He asked snidely, adding some cold and checking the temperature. Leaving the bathtub to fill, he knelt by the cage. "That's too bad. It means I have another way to punish you."

Manic shook his head frantically, ears and quills flat against his fur.

"But then, you seemed to enjoy the aphrodisiac."

At his captive's confused look, Sleet elaborated. "I gave you two drugs yesterday. The first was an aphrodisiac. That's essentially a drug to stimulate sexual desire. The second was one the Doctor invented, and as I'm sure you noticed, it causes severe pain anywhere that's in contact with something."

Manic whined. _Don't use it again!_

Sleet chuckled. "I can see you REALLY didn't like that one."

The green hedgie shuddered. _Please..._

Sleet turned and flipped the taps off, leaving the tub three quarters full with a slight vapor of steam coming off it. The cage top was opened - it seemed there was a remote - and Manic was lifted out of the cage under his arms and lowered into the water.

It was only then that his sluggish mind realized he was taking a bath.

Or rather being given one. Sleet dumped a bowl of water over his head, making his ears flatten. He started to struggle, having no desire to get scrubbed down -with his hands bound, it was clear he wouldn't be allowed to do it himself, and he didn't want Sleet touching him anymore. The hunter was unamused.

"Now, Manic. We can do this the easy way, or the hard way." He put a finger under Manic's muzzle and lifted it so the hedgehog had to look him in the eye. "But whichever you choose, the end result will be you DOING THIS. I think you can realize just how much more that shock collar will hurt when you're wet."

Manic froze and made a fearful noise.

"Exactly. And if you promise to be good, I'll take that gag out."

The theif nodded frantically. That thing was way uncomfortable. One of Sleet's hands slipped behind his head and made quick work of the tight knot.

Manic spat the rubber ball out and it landed by Sleet's feet. "Bleh..." He worked his jaw a little, it being sore due to being held open by the gag.

"I'm not tolerating ANY more bad behavior, rat. You act up, you get punished. It's that simple. Understood?"

"Yes, sir."

Sleet smacked him across the face. "I am your Master, boy! You will answer me as such!"

Manic slowly raised his head, revealing a large bruise forming on his cheek. "I'm s-sorry... " He didn't want to. He REALLY didn't want to. But it wasn't like he had much more pride to give up, was it? And, even more than he didn't want to say it, he didn't want to be punished again. He was pretty sure that this was rock bottom, and he was only going to go downhill from here. "Master..."

The smirk that lit up Sleet's face made the green fuzzball shudder.

"That's a good boy." The wolf scratched him behind the ear. Manic made a startled noise and tensed before relaxing. The gentle touch was much more welcome than what he'd been going through for the past few days. He saw, out of the corner of his eye, Sleet reaching for the bottle of shampoo.

As Manic felt those clawed hands start to work shampoo into dirty green fur and quills, he knew it was over. He just couldn't fight anymore! He was tired, tired of the pain, tired of fighting and tired of fear...

No more resistance. He'd be a good boy._ Like Master wants._

Manic Hedgehog was broken.


	6. Broken, Punished

Insane: Hi! Please don't shank me... But no worries...  
This story will end sorta happily... Kind of? I don't own Sonic.

[~,}€'d2:4)

As the alarm blared, Sleet's searching hand attempted to turn the damn thing off. Oh, how he hated mornings. _At least it's a day off..._ That thought made him smile wickedly as his eyes locked onto a ball of green fur cuddled against his hip.

It had been almost two months since Manic had broken. Sleet hadn't quite been sure he was broken at first, but it was clear after a while that he was mentally cracked, if not shattered. He was much more submissive and obedient, no longer hesitating when told to do something or showing hostility and anger. After a week or so, Sleet had started letting him wander around unsupervised outside of his cage, while keeping a careful eye on him with a hidden camera in his collar. He was honestly expecting the thief to run amok or attempt escape, but no. He'd merely wandered around, slept a bit, and actually avoided the door like it was the plague. Sleet had come back the first time to find the hedgie asleep on the floor of his cage. That had been unexpected.

Sleet stood up, throwing on some clothes. While he'd like nothing more than to play with his favorite toy all day, there were things he needed to get done today. He wandered over to the door, exiting and ensuring it was locked behind him.

Manic woke about an hour later, noting immediately all of the sore places on and inside of him, as well as the large plug lodged in his rear. There were bruises all across his peach furred tummy, and he had at least six bite marks on various places on his neck.

Master had been rough the night before. He'd been pretty angry when he got back, and of course he took it out on Manic. The hedgehog shuddered slightly. It hadn't been pleasant.

Forcing himself to think of happy things, Manic attempted to get down from the bed. Unfortunately, he'd forgotten about the large rubber plug in his rectum, and the moment he tried to move his legs, he fell back onto his bruised belly with a muffled cry of pain as it agitated the injuries from the night before.

He knew not to take it out though, if Master had left it in then it STAYED in. He had learned that lesson the hard way.

12:;5$&9

_"Well, Manic? What do you have to say for yourself?"_

_The shivering green ball of fur curled at Sleet's feet whimpered. "I-I'm s-sorry, Master! I d-didn't kn-know!"_

_Sleet kicked the boy in the head, sending him sprawling. "I don't care!" He snarled, pressing a booted foot on the back of Manic's collar. The boy had gone perfectly still._

_"P-please, Master..." It was barely a whisper, but it held all the terror Manic was feeling._

_Unfortunately for the green furball. Sleet was not in a forgiving mood, and Manic felt a line of fire cross his back, the whip striking a spot in between his spines, unprotected by the razor sharp natural armour and vulnerable. He cried out in pain and attempted to curl into a protective ball. Sleet's foot on the back of his neck prevented this, though, and another strike from that horrid whip hit, bringing forth another pained yelp. After several more strikes on his back, the wolf kicked him onto his back so his belly was exposed. The boot was placed right back over his throat, and the same treatment his back had gone through was administered to his front._

_The first lash had him arching off the floor, crying out in pain._

_By the tenth strike he was screaming, begging for Master to please, please, stop._

_By the thirtieth hit he couldn't even scream anymore, instead just laying on the floor, sobbing._

_By the fiftieth, he was ready to pass out._

_Thankfully, it was over. Sleet lifted his foot off of Manic's neck and allowed the sniffling child to curl into a protective ball._

_"Did you learn your lesson?"_

_Tears pouring down his cheeks, Manic nodded. "W-won't d-do ag-gain, M-Master..." He sniffed._

_"Good. Now get on your knees and open up."_

_Sleet had smiled triumphantly at the sight of Manic scrambling to obey, despite obviously being in extreme pain. It was so good to have such an obedient pet._  
;,5?6!7!6?; r

Manic shuddered. _Don't think about it! Just relax... Happy thoughts... You're being a good pet, Master won't punish you..._

Desperate to escape the visions of Master coming home angry again and hurting him for no reason, Manic carefully slipped off the bed, doing his very best to ignore the plug, and stood on slightly shaking legs. He toddled over to his cage, where there was a nice half a bottle of water, sat down, wincing, and took a long drink.

That's when an explosion rocked the base.


	7. Rescue

Insane: Last chappie!

Manic: Thank Eris...

Insane: There _will_ be a sequel!

Manic: Nooooo!

Insane: This is where I point out that I don't own you. And _this_ is where the story starts. Oh, and I go a bit crazy in this chapter.

~! #$%^&*()-

A female lilac hedgehog in a blue skirt, purple tee, white gloves secured with a pair of platinum rings, an old periwinkle scarf tied around her waist, and gray combat boots, with deep purple eyes, upturned quills, and a death glare that had sent Dingo running for the hills slammed a three foot long metal staff into the side of a robot like a baseball swing, sending it flying and jarring her arm quite painfully. She didn't care, there was only one thought on her mind.

_Get to Manic._

_Manic needs me!_

_Got to get to my Manic!_

Alongside her, fighting through the horde with the same single minded determination and the thought of '_must rescue Manic_' flying through their minds, a male blue hedgehog with tan-furred arms and belly, in red and white sneakers and white gloves was shooting lasers frantically at the seemingly _endless_ amount of robots, and a pink haired, red quilled female hedgehog in a red and purple dress with a golden belt had, like her purple companion, given up on firing lasers and was actually knocking 'bots away by whacking them with her keyboard.

The staff was heavy in her hand and she was drenched in sweat but if Buttnik thought she'd give up because of a little thing like bone-crushing exhaustion and no end in sight, then the Doc didn't know her and her sibs very well.

Considering how long he'd been trying to kill them, that was a bit of a shame.

Sonic was fighting with everything he had and then some. He'd followed the girls' lead and was now beating the shit out of a 'bot by using his guitar as a blunt-force-trauma-inducer. Sleet had bragged about what he'd been doing to the Prince in a bar like the fool he was and a member of the Resistance had overheard and _immediately_ sent the info to them.

Needless to say, the Sonic Underground was _pissed_.

Sonia couldn't believe that anyone could be so vile and disgusting, and she intended to ensure her currently instinct-driven godsister left her some peices of Sleet so she could destroy the bastard who would _dare_ lay his hands on her brother in such a manner. As it was, she hoped they weren't too late.

Insanity Fangirl had been betrothed to Manic Hedgehog since a few months after they were born, when their mothers got completely and totally wasted and signed a document handed over to them by the Captain of Queen Aleenaa's Royal Guard, Argus. It was intended as a prank between three old friends, Insanity's mother Queen Magic of ReMi, Queen Aleena, and Argus, and could easily have been declared void by either the parents or the bride and groom. However, the quill that was handed over to sign it was - due to a Gypsy dancer and seer by the name of Nymph, who had seen a greater chance of success of a certain future prophecy if the betrothal were valid- a special little writing utensil known as a Blood Quill, in that it writes with the user's own blood and is only used to sign important documents, making them unbreakable.

Documents such as a betrothal contract.

So it was that Magic and Aleena recovered from their hangovers to learn their children were forever bound together.

Insane had never really cared that she didn't have a choice in the matter; her Changeling magic had recognized Manic as her mate, and that little fact made him hers.

_Not_ Sleet's.

_Mine! You can't have him; he's MINE! Mine mine mine mine!_

She knocked a few more robots away, they were keeping her from what was hers and _must_ be destroyed! _Out of my way! He's MINE!_ She was too small right now! A glow surrounded her, and she became human, black hair and green eyes and bigger staff. _I will have what's mine! Mine mine mine! _She knocked several robots into each other. She stabbed and impaled and swung and knocked and moved faster than she ever had because he was _hers_ and Sleet was touching _mine!_ him and breaking him and _mine! _hurting him!

Insane never really noticed that, in her instinct-fueled rampage, she'd destroyed most of the robots, she only saw a clear path ahead and could sense her mate.

She ran for it. Sonia and Sonic stopped briefly to destroy the remaining robots and followed, Sonic easily overtaking his godsister and reaching the door to Sleet's quarters first. A quick spin dash took care of the metal barrier.

Sonic darted up to the door leading to Sleet's room, Insane at his heels and Sonia following. This time, the Changling held out her staff, which shrunk into a microphone, and pointed the bottom at the lock. A laser fired out, busting it easily. The trio carefully opened the door and stepped inside.

"S-Sonic? S-Sonia? Insane?"

Insane's blood boiled at the sight of her Manic. Her godsiblings were growling next to her.

"Come here, Angel..." Insane said soothingly. "It'll all be okay..."

The green hedgie shook his head. "Master will punish me..."

Insane did her best not to explode. She and Sonia walked over to Manic and quietly began trying to convince him it was safe to come home with them, while both were plotting various ways to castrate a certain wolf. Sonic darted around the room, locating his brother's clothes, shoes, fanny pack, and medallion.

It was less than two minutes later that an exausted, physically and mentally, Manic the Hedgehog was carried out of the base by the young woman who would do absolutely anything for him, with his siblings at her side.

It would be a long road to recovery, but the Sonic Underground would pull through.

No matter what.

-3()$&&

Insane: Keep an eye out for the sequel, "Fixing You".


End file.
